All I Ask of You
by Life-is-AmazingXD
Summary: Mari Lennota has always been an exceptional Jedi. But what happens when she has a dream about who the Sith Lord is? Most of all, will she tell Anakin that she knows about him and Padme and she wants to help, or will she remain quite as always? R&R please!


Star Wars

All I Ask of You

I leaned in toward Chancellor Palpatine, my face mere inches from his frightened face. But I could see him. I could see the Sith soul he possessed.

"I. Know. What. You. Are." I hissed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," He whimpered.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for! I can see it! I see it all. And I know what you're doing to Anakin."

"This-this is preposterous!"

At that moment I let my frustration control my actions, giving in just this time, not caring of the repercussions. Light saber ignited, I physically grabbed his throat, angling his head so I could look into his eyes, the azure beam from saber lighting the pure fear in his eyes. I hated to admit it, but it gave me a certain measure of satisfaction to see it.

"You are the Sith Lord!" I spat again. "You can't hide from me!"

His frightened façade fell away and I saw what he really was. The dark side of the force nearly choked me.

"You are a bright Jedi, Master Lennota. And you seem to know more that Master Yoda. How can that be when the Dark Side clouds everything?"

I squeezed his throat a little harder, I so wanted to plunge my light saber into his flesh and end this monsters life. A wicked smile played on his face. I knew he could sense what was going on inside of me; he could sense my pure hatred of him. But I was in control of my anger. Barely, but I was.

"Stay. Away. From. Anakin." I said through gritted teeth. "He's a good Jedi. He'd be even better if you stayed out of his head. So I'm going to say this _one_ time and _one_ time only. If I even get a _hint_ of you even talking to Anakin again. I. will. _Destroy _you."

I let of his throat and turned to exit the room. His evil cackle of laughter followed me, fading away.

I awoke with a start. I felt a presents. I snatched my light saber, igniting it and sat up in one fluid motion, I grabbed the hand that was reaching for me, yanking the body down with it so it was inches from my blade.

"Whoa! It's just me!" Anakin said other hand up in surrender.

"Oh. Sorry Anakin." I let him go and put away my saber. I took a deep breath. I was still tense from my dream or was it a vision? I was having a hard time telling the difference between the two now a days. Honestly, this dream frightened me. I had no idea I was capable of such anger. Anger like that could lead to the Dark Side.

"Are you alright, Mari?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What do you need?" I stood, using the wall to help me up. I sometimes felt I was getting too old for sleeping on the floor of these war ships.

"Obi-Wan needs you in the bridge. He said that the assault is about to begin." I smiled at the handsome Jedi.

"Alright. Thank you." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked eyes hard and scrutinizing. It made me kind of sad to see this look. I'd always felt like he was my son. I'd known him even before he'd become Obi-Wan's padawan. I'd even helped Obi-Wan train him. It crushed me to sense the anger bubbling right below the surface; the distrust and the small internal steps he was unknowingly taking towards the Dark Side were all right there with the anger.

"Yes," I said. I wanted to tell him so much. I wanted to tell him that I knew about him and Padme. I wanted to tell him I wanted to help them, that I could help them. But I dashed those thoughts away. He would probably get defensive if I tried to talk to him about it. I sighed and shook my head, passing Anakin. I almost felt like I didn't even know him anymore. I stopped, looking back at him. "Do me a favor, Anakin. Stay away from the Chancellor. For your own good. For you and Pa-" I stopped and shook my head again. "Just for your own good. Stay away from him."

*Note From the Author*

Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! This is a little insight into Mari Lennota. She is my Jedi. I'll be adding more stories about her that will give you more of an insight as to who she is. This particular story happens during the Clone Wars, before Anakin turns to the dark side. If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer them!

~Erin


End file.
